1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor, a circuit board connection terminal is fixed to a circuit board of the motor by, for example, soldering.
In this case, the circuit board of the conventional motor may be fixed to a circuit body at a position spaced apart from a fixing portion fixed to an intermediate conductor. Therefore, when an impact is applied to the motor, the position of the circuit board at the fixing portion may be greatly changed. Therefore, the fixing portion may be damaged and connection between the circuit board and the intermediate conductor may become unstable.